horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Dawn Project Facility
The Zero Dawn Project Facility is a ruin of the Old Ones in Horizon Zero Dawn, located beneath the city of Sunfall. History During the 21st century, the facility was the main development site for the Project Zero Dawn team until their relocation to GAIA Prime in January of 2066. The location, a spacious decommissioned Orbital Launch Base outside Bryce, Utah, was secured by General Herres for Dr. Elisabet Sobeck to begin recruiting candidates to Project Zero Dawn. Because of the top secret nature of Zero Dawn, most candidates who were brought to the facility arrived confused and frustrated with no knowledge of the reason for their summons (in some cases they were all but kidnapped by special forces and covert operatives under Herres' direction). Also due to the extreme sensitivity of the project, any candidate who learned the details but chose not to participate was not allowed to leave the facility and forced to choose between medical euthanasia or "indefinite detention."Counselor Guidelines (1) New World Following the disappearance of Sun-King Iriv in the West, his successor Basadid ordered the construction of a fortress built at the edge of the Sundom. Basadid chose to build this fortress, which could to be known as Sunfall, atop the ruins of the Zero Dawn Project Facility, believing that the location was chosen for strategical value. Much of the facility was either collapsed or built over: the exception was a massive stone ring, which came to be Sunfall's Sun-Ring. Description The first part of the facility contains a reception area, a lounge, and two holo-theaters for briefing the candidates on the mission status through hologram presentations. There are also medical suites for treating candidates overcome with emotion or opting for medical euthanasia, as well as a morgue and two crematoriums. One of the crematoriums is opened and becomes the entry point into the facility once the quest has been completed. Further into the site are work areas for each of GAIA's subordinate functions along with an individual office for Dr. Sobeck housing GAIA herself. Dr. Sobeck's office was designed with a large glass wall overlooking the labs.Sobeck Journal, 11-19-64 R The Alphas recorded hologram messages for their laboratories to welcome candidates and explain their programs' purposes. HEPHAESTUS laboratory contain a prototype of the magnetic transport line that is found in cauldrons, with diverse parts strewn around the lab. There are also multiple prototypes of cauldron fractal stone structures in different states of formation. One of these elements can also be found in the antechamber of Elisabeth Sobeck's office. In her main office, there are two small models of key elements of the project: an ectogenic chamber and an AI core. Both those models cannot be found, however, once the quest is completed, since the furniture in the office is blown away. Holograms HEPHAESTUS APOLLO HADES ELEUTHIA Collectables Datapoints Audio Datapoints * #34 Interview: Tom Paech * #35 Interview: Travis Tate * #36 Interview: Brad Andac * #37 Interview: Susanne Alpert * #38 Interview: Cpt. Okilo * #39 Interview: Ron Felder * #40 Interview: Dr. Hsu-Vhey * #41 Interview 2: Brad Andac * #42 Interview 2: Susanne Alpert * #43 Interview 2: Ron Felder * #44 Log: Tom Paech * #45 Log: Christina Hsu-Vhey * #46 Log: Travis Tate (1) * #47 Herres Testimonial * #48 Code Nexus Problems Text Datapoints - Quest * #16 We Need Support Too! * #17 Another Incident * #18 Sound Proofing? * #19 Restock Or Else... * #20 Counselor Guidelines (1) * #21 Counselor Guidelines (2) * #22 Make Your Selection * #23 Encapsulated DNA * #24 APOLLO Update * #25 Simulation Results * #26 Full Steam Ahead * #27 "Noise Complaints" * #28 HADES Protocol * #29 Archive Abuse * #30 Cradle Sealed * #31 Cradle Servitor Personae * #32 FZ Chambers * #33 Odyssey Has Failed * #34 ARTEMIS Status Trivia *In the English subtitles of Dr. Brochard-Klein's presentation, the French "Si vous êtes prêts" part is skipped over. It is, however, present in the French subtitles. *While most vending machines appearing in the facility are empty, two vendings machines still containing cans and bottles can be found in the room of the Samina Ebadji hologram. The can are marked with the logo "Vectron". Gallery Lloyd-allan-hrz-bunker-concepts-02-lloyd-allan.jpg|Concept art by Lloyd Allan Lloyd-allan-hrz-bunker-lab-concept-lloyd-allan.jpg PZD Welcome area.png PZD WA Font door.png PZD Medical.png PZD Medical beds.png PZD Atrium.png HEPHAESTUS Ruin.jpg|HEPHAESTUS ruin inside the facility PZD Hep area.png ELEUTHIA Ruin.jpg|ELEUTHIA ruin inside the facility ARTEMIS Ruin.jpg|ARTEMIS ruin inside the facility POSEIDON Ruin.jpg|POSEIDON ruin inside the facility MINERVA Ruin.jpg|MINERVA ruin inside the facility AETHER Ruin.jpg|AETHER ruin inside the facility DEMETER Ruin-1.jpg|DEMETER ruin inside the facility APOLLO Ruin.jpg|APOLLO ruin inside the facility HADES Ruin.jpg|HADES ruin inside the facility PZD Had area.png References Category:Ruins Category:Rustwash Category:Project Zero Dawn